My Gang Bangin Romance
by FANIME
Summary: Let it rain let it flood let a crip killa blood/\Let it drizzle let it drip let a blood killa crip\/What happen when the leader of the "BOSS LADY CRIPS" has a love interest with the leader of the rival gang "THE HANYOU BLOODS".Can they be together?
1. Killa

**AN: WASSUP DIS FANIME AND AN IDEA CAME TO ME FOR MY NEXT FANFIC, HOPE YOU LIKE. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, SO YOU CAN BE BE THANKED PERSONALLY IN MY NEXT CHAPTER**

**P.S THAX FOR POINTING OUT MY LITTLE MISTAKE LOL IM SO EMBARRASSED **

**THIS STORY IS JUST FOR FUN, IM NOT SERIOUS BUT I LIKE TO MAKE MY EVERY DAY LIFE AN INUYASHA STORY IT IS ALSO RATED M SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED I DONT NEED ANYMORE NEGATIVE REVIEWS BECAUSE THIS STORY STILL MAKES ME LAUGH AFTER ALL OF THESE YEARS. I also apologize for any this story gets very confusing n im only human lolx :3 i love inuyasha**

* * *

Hey dis is yo girl Kagome Higurashi, better known as "Boss Lady K", I am the leader of the baddest female gang in all of Tokyo,the "Boss Lady Crips" , and every one knew. Me and my girls Sango, Ayame, Shiori, Nanaka, Yuri, and Kikyo ran the streets of Japan making paper in all kinds of ways except for prostitution, we are way to classy for that. Man Ive been in dis gang every since I was nine years old, I got kicked out the house when I was thirteen, my mom couldnt take my dissobedience anymore, but no trip cause back then I had enough money saved up for a better house then the one I was living in anyway. Not long after my little brother,Souta got kicked out for starting his own cute little gang, the "Lil Youshi Crips" to be exact. Of coarse he came and stayed with me anything for my lil brutha and a fellow crip. He start school at Jinaka Middle School and I start at Shikon High, I cant wait to start runnin it. Back in middle school it was full of crip gangs and if there was some bloods they knew to keep their distance from me and my girls, and this year gonna be the same.

"hey boss lady wake yo ass up" her lil brother screamed

"damn nigga Im up, Ay you need a ride to school" she said walking downstairs

"naw imma walk, i got some paper to get on my way" he told

"aiight, das cool" she said

"damn" she said looking at the wack uniform on the bed. a white sailor shirt with a _red_ascot, and a green knee length skirt'way to long' she thought

So she fixed it up and burned that damn ascot. She cut the skirt and shirt more than half way and wore a baby blue apple bottom shirt underthe uniform shirt. Last she tied a blue bandana around he next to make sure people got the message.

"sis Im gone"

"aiight bye"

Kagome drove to school to school in her mustang convertible, with music on full blast as she went to go pick up Sango, who was the only person who didnt have car yet.

"wassup cuzz"she said to her friend

"nun much boss lady" she greeted

Sango and Kagome were definitely best friends, they even dressed similar. Sango had her skirt cut the same length had blue bandana around her head, and a blue chain belt.

They arived at the school to nobody with a unique uniform except for the rest of their crew, damn these people are lame. Then all of a sudden a mutha fuckin red crysler 300 pulls up blasting the worst of song in the world:"**BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD,BLOOD,BLOOD, ONE BLOOD, ON BLOOD:\**

The girls were shocked, they new they were about to have a problem with these car stopped, and so did the music, five sexy ass niggas stepped out the car, and evey one of them had something fucking red on their uniforms, red shirts, red shoes, all them had a fuckin red bandana, and one even had a god damn red chain.

"man what the fuck" Ayame said walking with Shiori, Yuri, Nanaka and Kikyo

"hell naw dis bout to be some problems"Yuri said

"so what you gone do boss lady"

"as long as they stay outta my way"

The boys got outta da looking happy as hell until they saw un eyeballin they stopped grinnig looking in shock, then calling somebody out of the car, then a fine ass white haired demon with dog ears stepped out with mo freakin red on he looked and saw us then stared at Kagome and gave her an evil grin.

"damn boss lady you know him"Sango asked

"hell naw" as soon she said that those boys stared chanting staring with that white haired demon

**_"LET IT DRIZZLE, LET IT DRIP, LET A BLOOD KILLA CRIP"_** that demon chanted

**_"LET IT DRIZZLE, LET IT DRIP, LET A BLOOD KILLA CRIP" _**they all joined in the second time

All the girls looked angry except for Kagome who looked like her time was being wasted, then she smirked

**_" LET IT RAIN, LET IT FLOOD, LET A CRIP KILLA BLOOD"_**she said holding up the blood killa sign

**_" LET IT RAIN, LET IT FLOOD, LET A CRIP KILLA BLOOD" _**all the girls joined in

The boys wave away and flipped them off but they couldn't be taken seriously cause all of them had s big ass smile on their faces.

"this year is going to be very interesting" Kagome said as the bell ring. turns out the only class they did not have together was first period, no big deal, until Kagome walked into the classroom to see a fucking white haired dogs son of bitch of a blood.

"great another individual, gang bangin, delinquent only this time its a girl in blue" the teacher said before she even got in the damn room

"oh... sorry Mr..."

"Naraku"

"oh ok Mr. Naraku is it...SUCK A DICK" the class laughed histerically even the demon. the teacher looked crossed

"just take your seat" Kagome smirked then looked at the seats the only one available was the one next, guess who,Inuyasha of coarse, the demon rolled her eyes and took her seat he couldnt help but look at her and giggle. She looked at him with disgust, then with astonishment, stared at his gorgous amber eyes, but she was broken from her trance as he heard him speak, damn he has a sexy voice too.

"like what you see blood" he said and saw her frown up in anger

" killa" as she held up the blood killa sigh


	2. Mr Naraku

**_AN:ALOT OF YALL DISLIKE THIS FANFIC I RESPECT YALL OPINION, BUT THIS VERSION OF INUYASHA IS BASED ON WHERE I AM FROM AND DEDICATED TO THE PEOPLE I GREW UP WITH. I LOVE INUYASHA AND IT IS THE BEST ANIME EVER BUT THIS STORY MAINLY REFLECT WHO I AM AND WHER I COME OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE BASED OFF THE PEOPLE I KNOW. IF ANYONE IS WONDERING IM AM NOT A GANG BANGER, BUT I HAVE ALOT OF FRIENDS WHO ARE._**

**_THAX,STILL LOVE ALL OF YALL REVIEWS:MaDeena,melikeyinu, and_** **_norinina IN MY STORIES I DONT WANT TO HIDE THE TRUTH BECAUSE SOME STUFF LIKE THIS HAPPENS EVERYDAY_**

* * *

The day went by very slow, especially since Kagome was constantly being bothered by that demon. He kept asking her why is she a crip. She didnt answer none of them then he had the nerve to ask her was she a virgin crip, even though he knew she wasnt. He had to see the look on her face. When she turned to him looking mad as hell her emotions change as she saw his sexy amber colored eyes again and stared to blush, he couldnt help but laugh. She thought to herself, this going to be along period was finally over and she got up and left. Mr. Naraku watch the trouble making girl walk out. She met up with her girls and they went to their next classes.

"finally lunch"kagome said as the bell rang

"this suck its da first day of school and we already have alot of homework and da day aint ova yet, thats messed up" ayame complained

"man you'll survive"Sango said

"hey i had one of those blood boys in my class, and damn was he annoying" Nanaka said

"i know right me to" Sango added

"i had one two" Kagome said

"damn, i feel bad for yall" Kikyo and yuri laughed at her crew

"man shut" the rest of the girls screamed

They went through the big double doors and got in line and took a seat at the large ronud talked for a while until a group they did not want to see came in all lound and saw the girsl and stared at them smiling, while the girls had an annoyed look on their faces. What the hell are they up to, Kagome boys walked to the luch line the white haired demon threw up a secret crip killa sigh to Kagome, she grunted and turned to her food, which looked and smelled disgusting. she left the tray and got up andleft she decide to spend her forty five minutes of lunch looking around and thinking, but she didnt know that somebody besides her clique saw her leave and followed her upstairs.

"wher do you think your going sexy"

"whereva tha hell i want"

"now are you gonna talk to me that way"

"yes i am"

"look i think we got off on the wrong foot and i would like to apologize" he said grabbing her by her waist and pulling her closer to him

"let me the fuck go you bastard"

He pushed her to the grouhg and pinned her down by her shoulder forecing her to struggle to get free but she couldnt, he was to the first day of school and Kagome is on the second floor pinned down on the ground,about to get raped and nobody would hear her if she screamed.

"you'll pay for this Naraku"

"yes, but i wont regret it" he said kissing her on her neck

Then outa nowhere that white haired demon came out of nowhere and punched Naraku in the jaw. He grabbed his face and ran off, Kagome stood with her held low, she was ashamed to let herself get caught in all of this, let alone be saved by a blood.

"thanks... ugh" she stuttered

"its inuyasha"

"inuyasha"she repeated

"are you gone report em"

"naw he gone get his"

"are you ok"

"im fine...ugh...im going home" she said sounding excausted

"ill drive you"

"i have a car"

"then let me ride with you "

no... just leave me da hell alone" she said with her head still hanging low

That made his heart sank for some reason, he knew she was a crip, but she was the most finest girl she had eva seen, and he wanted her. Kagome drove home got in the house and went to sleep this was to much for her in one day, but she knew exactly what to do with Mr. Naraku.


	3. What, A Date

**_AN:THIRD CHAPTER IS HER AND THIS IS A LITTLE LONGER AND BIG THAX TO MaDeena AND _****_Shanelle192_****_ FOR THEIR GREAT REVIEWS_**

* * *

The next day Kagome decided not to tell anyone she knew exactly what to do, last night she hired some friends from the old days who would do anything to help their Boss Lady. She walked into her first period class, to see that Mr. Naraku was nowhere to be found. Kagome smiled a little inside. She took her usual seat, she noticed that Inuyasha was not sitting next to her. Instead of talking loudly like the other students she thought about Inuyasha.

_"where is he, why did he save me. He went out of his way and saved me from being raped, and to think of the way i treated me yesterday...wait why da fuck do i care, he is a muthafuckin blood. HE IS THE ENEMY"_

As soon as she finishes her thouht he walks in and sees there is no teacher and lokks straight walks to her desk looking in her blushes then looks down.

"are you ok" he asked

"m' fine" she mumbbled

"what happen to Naraku" he asked

"he been taking care of" she replied

Inuyasha laughed at her remark which made her blush go away, and she even smiled at him for the first time.

"ay listen i forgot to say thanks for...everything yesterday"

"dont worry about "

"still how can i repay you"

"how about going out with me tonight c'mon you owe me"

"but...I...ugh...alright fine tonight it is" she choked out then bowing head down as she yes.

"great Ill pick you up at eight, or do you have a curfew"

"no, eight it is"

The bell rung and Kagome rushed out of class ignoring her girls calling her name, while Inuyasha just laugh. He loved it when she acts like that, he went on to his next class. Kagome didnt know what to feel scared, excited, nervous, happy, or in love. She had a date with a demon blood tonight, she decided not to tell anybody, not even her little gang, would people think, am i getting soft, damn this is hard.

"Ay Sango you ready da bounce" Kagome said walking out the door

"yeah, damn the first few days of school are tough"

"you have no idea"she replied being reminded of her first two days are unbelievable

As Kagome and Sango walked to the car Inuyasha was standing there waiting on Kagome, with a devilish grin and an evil yet sexy look in his eyes.

"what are you doing here"

"just wanted to tell you that i cant wait for our date"

"date?" Sango questioned

Inuyasha lifted her chin and kissed her, then smirked at the confused look on her face.

"bye sexy"

"..."

Kagome and Sango were speechless, but they got in the the car and drove to Kagome's house and went up to her room in complete silence until...

"what da fuck was dat"

"wat"

"Boss Lady dont give me dat shit"

"..."

"whats all this fucking talk about a date"

"what date"

"listen to me when we got outta school the leader of the hanyou bloods was waitng for you at your car, he said i cant wait for our date and then he fucking kissed you on the lips, now explain to me what the fuck is going on between you two and i want the truth...c'mon Kagome i your best friend"

"wait he is the _LEADER_ of the hanyou bloods"

"yes now tell me whats goin on"

"okay okay...let me explain...it all started with my first period teacher, Mr Naraku, he said somthing smart to me the second i walked the room so i told him to suck a dick. Then when i went to go look around the school he followed me onto the second floor and pinned me down to to the floor trying to rape my i was in trouble until Inuyasha came to save me, so i owed him and all he wanted was to go on a date with me tonight, now the kiss caught my off gaurd"

Sango ran and hugged Kagome, she had no idea she was going through all of that on the first day of school.

"just promise not to tell anybody, word gets out im goin on a date with a blood my Boss Lady rep is over"

"yo secret safe with me trust me, oh shit its late i gotta bounce you gone gimme a ride or let me have da car for tonight"

"shiit, i take you, cause you drive like a dope fiend"

"man fuck you" she said laughing

Kagome dropped off Sango and went back home to get ready for her so called date, she had two hours to get ready,she had no clue what to wear, everything she had was blue. So she decided to put on a blue jean mini skirt with a baby blue tee that said "Angel" on it in white writing, and her high heels sandals. She combed her hair into two side pigtails and bangs, she looked very cute and nobody would recognize her.

"damn sis you look fine were you goin"

"thax i gotta date"

"Ay can i have some money for pizza"

"wait what happen to dat paper you made"

"see what had happen waz...i bought an xbox 360"

"watever...here dis should be enough"

The doorbell rang and Kagome heart skipped a beats, she was nervous as answered the door and spaced out looking at a sexy boy with amber eyes, he was wearing baggy black cargo pants with an all red shirt that had the word "DEVIL" in black in a fancy yet devilish was fine ass hell.

"well dont you look cute"

"thank you, you dont look that bad yourself"

"you ready da go"

"yeah"

"looks like the angel is going out with the devil tonight" she had to laugh at what he said

"so where are we goin anywayz"

"a movie"

"to see what..."

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre 4"

"like hell we are"

"aww... whats, wrong my angel is afraid of a scary movie"

"no, and im not yo angel"

"then thats what were gonna see angel"

"watever"

The movie was two hour long and Kagome was scared out of her fucking mind, Inuyasha has seen it three times already so he new the perfect timing to put his arm around her, Kagome gasped and then started to the movie was over Kagome was so releived.

"so angel you hungry"

"yes what did you have in mind"

"i know a nice restarant uptown"

"its kinda late aint it"

"my angel has a bedtime"

"very funny lets just go"

"watever you say Boss Lady"

Kagome looked at him, he just smiled at her which made her smile back when he called her that, she didn't know that he knew. Then Kagome had a thought and her smile vanished.

_" what am i doing her his in not only a blood but the gang leader as well, this is so wrong since i was nine i never even casualy spoke to a blood and here i am on a date with one, but he is so perfect and he likes me, but what will people think, and what is it about him that makes me feel dis way, i have to find out"_

" ugh... Inuyasha"

"yea"

"can i ask you something..."


	4. Get To Know

**_AN: WOW ITS BEEN YEARS SINCE I STARTED THIS STORY, LOL I USE TO WRITE LIKE A LIL KID. I AM NOW SIXTEEN. I STARTED WRITING FF WHEN I WAS 12, WOW THIS BRINGS BACK MEMORIES. LoL PLEAZ DNT BE MAD AT ME ILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN_**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

**_Kagome looked at him, he just smiled at her which made her smile back when he called her that, she didn't know that he knew. Then Kagome had a thought and her smile vanished._**

**_" what am i doing her his in not only a blood but the gang leader as well, this is so wrong since i was nine i never even casualy spoke to a blood and here i am on a date with one, but he is so perfect and he likes me, but what will people think, and what is it about him that makes me feel dis way, i have to find out"_**

**_" ugh... Inuyasha"_**

**_"yea"_**

**_"can i ask you something..."_**

* * *

"sure angel whats up"

"whats yo problem, you and I are supposed to fucking enemies, but here we are out on a fucking date. I mean what da fuck, not only that but we are both leaders of two different gangs. If word get out you and me can say goodbye to our leader rep" she explained

Inuyasha stood there in silence as he thought about what Kagome said. He knew from the beginning that falling for her would cause complication, but at that moment he didn't care. Inuyasha loved his boys but at the same time he knew it wouldn't last forever...

"I know, but i think your worth the risk"

"..." Kagome stood speechless

"Listen baby, the moment i saw you, you took my heart, and when i found that bastard on top of you I couldn't control myself. If he hadn't ran off i would have killed him"

"...man whatever I can handle mys..." she said before she was cutoff

"That's not the point, I couldn't just sit there and let that happen" Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome in to kiss her passionately

They both smiled at each other then headed uptown to the restaurant with a flashing sign that read "MIKOS". Inuyasha new they host so he personally saved a private section just for the two of them. Kagome was completely shocked nun of the dudes she dated was ever this "classy". There perspective of a date usually involve some slutty night club and then expecting some pussy afterwards, which they never did. Apparently Inuyasha was much more then he seemed.

Inuyasha wanted this night to be perfect. He had to pull a lot of strings to book this place at the last minute, but to him it was all worth it. Anything to help her forget about yesterday. He watched his beauty as she scanned the menu.

"so sexy, whatcha think"

"this place is so fucking beautiful"

"not as beautiful as you" Kagome blushed at the compliment

The waiter then approached, with a welcoming smile.

"Good evening, My name is Hojo and i will be your waiter for tonight, so what shall this lovely couple be having tonight? "

"um yes...ill have the Terriyaki Chicken" Kagome replied

"and ill take the Hibachi Steak" Inuyasha stated

" great and for dessert?"

"ah yes two bowls of Red Bean Ice Cream" Inuyasha ordered for the both of them

"Now way that's my favorite"

"Mines two"

The waiter gave a friendly smile then away he went to fetch there food, Inuyasha and Kagome chatted about there past for had so many things in common. The rest of the night went by as had a nice dinner. To there surprise it was now 3 o'clock in the morning. Kagome had completely lost track of time. She didn't expect to be out this late.

"Inuyasha i thinks its time to go"she explained. Inuyasha smiled and agree

Inuyasha and Kagome headed back to Kagome's house.

"told you had a curfew angel"

"shut the fuck up i don't" Inuyasha giggled at her remark

"wont yo people be mad for being out so late"

"not if there the ones to kick me out" Kagome whispered but Inuyasha heard her perfectly

"Kagome im sorry"

"don't be, you know how it is when your in a gang, shit happens"

"yea i know what ya mean" he said

"so why you tryna rush home"

"My baby bro souta"

"wait a second...you mean one of those youshi bastards"

"hey now, watch it bitch, that my lil brutha"

"my bad baby" he flash a smile

"how do you know my bro anyway"

"see what had happen was, we had recruited some lil bloods not too long ago, so to break em in we sent them to bust up them lil youshi brats"

"go on"

"those boys ran back fucked up, turns out your brat took all of them on his own"

Kagome started laughing hysterically. Inuyasha joined her.

"looks like i taught him well"

"sure whatever i can take him"

"try it it and ill beat the dog shit out of you nigga"

"sounds like a challenge" he said cockily

"dont push it"she grinned

They pulled up to Kagome's house and before she could get out, Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to him and kissed her. She couldn't resist so she leaned into making it more passionate as every second went by. He pulled her deeper into the kiss and then his hands started caressing every one of her could feel the arousal increase. Inuyasha knew he couldn't go any further so he pulled away and smile.

"OK Boss Lady hurry up and get yo ass in the house before i have you screaming my name" he said in a deep and sexy voice. Kagome blushed coming out of her trance

"night cuzz"

"killa" then he gave her one one more peck on the lips

Kagome walked in house to find her brother passed out on the couch in his boxers with two empty pizza boxes, 3 cans of soda, and over heated Xbox 360. Kagome shook her head, then smile at her only family member. Then frowned when she thought _who the fuck is gonna clean up this damn mess. You know what fuck it ill make him clean up tomorrow, but this nigga not fits sleep on my 2,000 dolla couch!_

"Souta wake yo lazy muthafuckin ass up"

"dam shut the fuck up"

"who da fuck you talking to"

"man if i wasn't so fucking sleepy id beat yo ass"

"so how was your date"

"tell you in the morning now go to bed"

Kagome went to her room and change to a big ass black night shirt. Fell asleep with good thoughts in her head, something he hadn't done in a long time.


	5. A Pleasant Visit

**_AN: OK I REALLY WANT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE :3 MEOW_**

**_P.S. I LOVE INUYASHA_**

**_P.P.S. IMA HAVE SOME FUN WITH THIS CHAPTER ...LOLX_**

* * *

The next day Kagome decided not to go to school. She was still swept away from her amazing date last night. She had called Inuyasha and told him she didn't really feeling like hearing all those fucking teachers bitching about the bullshit they disapproved involving her attire. It was now 6:00am and Kagome was nowhere near sleepy anymore. So she decided to take a nice hot bath. Two hours later, she stepped out the bathroom with some blue boy-shorts on and a thin white tank top on with no bra while drying her hair of with a towel. Usually Souta would have already left for school so she decided to dress comfortably today. Kagome walked to the kitchen to to get a soda when she saw Souta sitting and the kitchen table counting a stack of money, which he probably stole.

"..." Souta stared agape

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE BITCH"

"...DAM SIS YO PUSSY FAT AS HELL" he said eye killing his sisters body

"GROSS YOU FUCKING PERV! Incest is illegal ya no"

"ummm there is alot of things wrong with what you just said numba one WE ARE GANG MEMBERS and sis we live in japan half of our porn is incest"

"..." she thought about what her brother said

"good point" she replied then she realize her bother still staring at her hard nipples

"and your still looking"

"huh... oh yea" Souta then took half of the stack of money and literally just made it rain on his half naked sister

"your an asshole"

"in your hot...that's your cut anyway" he said with an angelic smile on his face

"thanks, anyway what are you still doing here" she said sitting next to her brother at the diner table

"yo ass not going to school i ain't either...nice ass" he said looking behind his sister

"OUCH" he screamed as she slapped him in the back of the head

"lil bastard" she mumbled as she got her soda and walked over to the couch and laid back

"Hey nigga why what the fuck do you plan on doing all day"

"looking at yo tig ol bitties(big ol titties) all dam day"

"dont make me fuck you up"

"awww what a turn on" he said sarcastically then laughed "but naw for real, me and crew got a package coming in so we gone go pick that shit up"

"o i guess wen the fuck are you leaving"

"dam bitch im leaving now, but what you tryna do get naked without me...why wait"

"SOUTA!"

"im playing sis, dam, you need anything while im gone...like a BRA" he said running out the fucking door, before the the glass that his sister though collided with his head

"fuck him" she said under her breath

Kagome watched a movies then fell asleep on the couch. She look ed so peaceful. Suddenly insane beating at the door woke the boss lady. She thought her dumb ass brother forgot his key again. She walked to the door still half asleep, rubbing her eyes she opened the door. When she finally opened her eyes, it took her am minute to notice that Souta was not that fucking tall.

"Inuyasha" she was surprised to see him standing there

"..." inuyasha couldn't say a word"

"what's wrong"

"..." Inuyasha still hadn't said a word, but this time he smiled. Not his normal and sexy smile, this smile was different. So seducing, so lustful. He violated her entire body with his eyes. Finally she noticed what she was wearing...or what she wasn't wearing.

"DAM, im sorry Inuyasha, come in while i go change" she turned on her heel, but before she could make another step, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. Then he closed the door behind him. He didn't smell anybody home, but he could smell her intoxicating scent.

"no its fine" he said in a deep hypnotizing force as he pull her close to him and kissed the ridges of her sweet smelling neck

"Inu...yasha" she said falling a victim to his grasp

"you must have been having a pretty good ass dream princess...(he took a deep breath)...cus i can smell how wet you" his voice got deeper and he caressed all over her cream like body

"Inuyasha...w-we... shouldn't" but every time he spoke just kept pulling her closer and closer

"hmm...then pushed away" when he said that she realized she had his shirt in a tight grasp and wouldn't let go

"..."

"thought so...boss lady" he kissed her passionately. Kagome broke the kiss

She lead him up the stairs and inside her room. He took over from there. Inuyasha locked the door behind him. In her room she had a king size bed...there she sat down and started to take her tank-top. He leaned on top of her and they kissed for a good five took his muscle shirt off and unbuckled his belt and zipped down his zipper. Inuyasha started massaging her round breasts. She started moaning begging to not stop. Inuyasha could feel his dick grow and she knew, so she let it out from his boxers. He took her underwear off and started to play with her wet licked her clit and her entrance hole.

"Oohhh, Inu...yasha "He entered two fingers inside of her pussy and started to thrust his fingers in and out slowly teasing her.  
"Your so wet,I can't wait to have it!" He leaned up so he could turn her over so she was on her back, but she grabbed his cock and started to move her hands up and down his hard cock slowly and said,"How do you like being teased?"He said before locating her entrance.

"Not yet." she said. Kagome looked at his hard cock and noticed how big it grew,she took his cock and put it in her warm mouth.

"Aahh shit that feels good!". Kagome licked the base of his cock then the head..at times she would give it a little nibble. She couldn't help it anymore,she had to fuck him.

"Inuyasha." she laid down on her back and spread her legs,he could smell her juices flowing. He took his cock and put it into her wet pussy.

"Ohh Inuyasha,mmmm...your dick feels so good"

"Ahh yeah princess,your fucking tight!"

"You like it tight?"

"yes ma'am" he said pushing in and out of her tight pussy,but not all of his dick was in Erika, because it was too big and he was scared he'd hurt her, but noticed that not all of his cock was in her so she told him to put his whole dick asked if she was sure and she said she slowly pushed all his cock inside of her wet pussy and Kagome moaned.

"Oh yes Inuyasha "

"You like me fucking you like this?"

"Mmm ,I love it.." He took his right hand and started to squeeze her breasts.

She begged him to go faster and was fucking her so hard she couldn't believe it..his dick felt so good inside her. She was so tight could feel his cock growing bigger inside of her.

"Kagome you feel so good!" Kagome couldn't help it,she was about to cum and he knew she was getting close so he went faster and faster, Kagome has never never felt this way before. Inuyasha was getting close to cumming too and he wasn't planning on stopping until he does. He pushed his big cock into her pussy harder and harder until she she reached her climax, couple seconds later he came all over her body.

"Inu,come here and let me clean my mess up." she said with a grin.

"What about me?" he said in a childish way.

"You can clean up your mess too."They got into the 69 position and she started to suck on his semi-hard dick. He was licking her wet pussy,he shoved his tongue inside her hole and moved his tongue in and out repeatedly.

Kagome licked and sucked his dick till all his juice was gone,but she couldn't stop sucking on his huge dick..she started to squeeze it hard and continued to lick on his knew she wanted him to cum again so he decided to make her cum again. He gently nibbled on her clit and sucked on it,he moved his tongue up and down her clit fast until he felt her muscles tense..he knew she was about to reach her peak, so he licked and sucked faster and harder.  
She could feel him tingle inside her mouth and she too knew he was about to cum.

"Mmm." Kagome moaned with his dick still in her felt the vibration of her mouth on his cock when she moaned and that made him explode into her mouth.

They just laid there in the moment, breathing hard, holding each other. Risking it all they did the unthinkable. Kagome has never felt like that a day in her life, and Inuyasha was in pure bliss, as if all of his problems have been [sucked] away.(lol)

* * *

**_AN: HAHAHAHA! I HAD TO LOL WAT KIND OF FANFIC WOULD THIS BE WITHOUT XXXLEMONXXX_**

**_R&R READ AND REVIEW_**


End file.
